


Somehow, This is All Hardison's Fault

by Uberniftacular



Category: Firefly, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/pseuds/Uberniftacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot winds up somewhere he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow, This is All Hardison's Fault

"...Where am I? Hardison! What the hell did you do? ...Hardison? Parker? Guys?" Eliot looks around, trying to figure out what happened. They’d been in the middle of a job, Hardison was going to do something fancy to get Eliot in past a secure door, and suddenly he’d ended up...here. Wherever here is. His first move is to get behind some cover, out of the open, and then he takes stock of his surroundings: lots of crates, a staircase leading to a metal walkway with an exit beyond, and a control panel near what looks like a door. The other thing he notices is that his entire surroundings are _vibrating_ , like he’s on an airplane or something.

The next move is to find an exit, work on a bit of reconnaissance. No point in being someplace he didn’t know how to get out of. He makes his way up the stairs, reaching the walkway, when a large man carrying a very large gun appears in the doorway. Both men are startled, but Eliot reacts first, and after a brief scuffle, his opponent is in a headlock, the gun is on the floor, and Eliot is searching his pockets for ID, in hopes that it’ll help him figure out _where the hell he is_. All he comes up with is a card that looks like something Hardison could figure out (y’know, if Hardison hadn’t been the one to get him _into_ this mess in the first place).

"Jayne? What in the GORRAM hell is happening on my ship?" a voice bellows from the other side of the doorway. Eliot looks up to see a man in suspenders pointing a gun at him.

"C’mon, now, put that away," Eliot says, still maintaining his grip on Jayne. "I disarmed your guy here, I can do the same to you. All I’m trying to do is figure out where the hell I am, and how to get out of here and back to my team."

"That would be a whole lot more convincin’ if I hadn’t just found you on my boat, with my merc in a headlock."

"Hey, he came after me. I’m not about to get myself shot just because some tight-pants-wearin’..."

"Mal," Jayne gasps. "Can’t really breathe here. Yell at him after he lets me go, yeah?" Mal lowers his gun.

"Okay. I don’t know who you are, but I give my word that I won’t shoot you if you let Jayne go. Okay?" Mal gives Eliot a pointed look. Eliot shrugs and looses his hold on Jayne, who manages (not too gracefully) to remain on his feet. Jayne immediately leans down, reaching for his gun, but Eliot kicks it away. It slides along the walkway, stopping just short of the edge.

"Hey, man, just because I think you’re a good fighter doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you have that back right now." Jayne gives Eliot a look that’s a combination of respect, pride, and irritation, and starts moving towards the gun again before Eliot grabs his arm.

"Leggo! I ain’t gonna shoot ya, just need to make sure ya didn’t give Vera any permanent damage."

 _"Vera?"_ Eliot looks from Jayne to Mal, who shrugs in a manner that suggests that he doesn’t get it either. Eliot shakes his head. This is going to be a _long_ day.


End file.
